1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal which is capable of executing an application and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background
A terminal is broadly categorized by mobility into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal is further categorized by portability into a handheld terminal and a vehicle-mounted terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Thus, a variety of applications may be executed in the mobile terminal. However, there have been some problems in that several steps of screen conversion operations have to be performed when a second application which is different from a first application is to be executed during execution of the first application.
For instance, in order to execute a messenger application during execution of a mail application, it is required to turn off an execution screen of the mail application, return to a home screen and then touch an execution icon of a messenger application which is output to the home screen.
Thus it may be considered improving the aspect of the structure and/or software of the mobile terminal for increase and support of the function of the terminal.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.